Towny
A versatile, player-controlled land management plugin, offering solutions for pvp, griefing, chat, inflated economies and monsters. Currently, Towny is used to both protect server lands and to start town communities. Some features, such as party chat, are disengaged for the sake of moderation. Features Towny includes a wide variety of features to offer instant enhancements to your traditional Minecraft server. *Allows players to own and manage land based on a pre-set grid layout. **Players join towns and purchase plots of land. **Players decide who can build, destroy, use "switches", and use items on every plot they control. **Towns can join together into nations, further structuring a server into teams. **Towns grant protection from monsters, pvp, fire, explosions and griefing. *Wilderness Rules (Optional) **Area between towns is wilderness, with its own build permissions. **Limit players' interaction with the wild to just harvestable blocks, keeping the wild pristine. **Rollback creeper explosions. **Block explosions and fire. *PVP Enhancements **Server with a strong PVP aspect will find Towny's grouping of players to be invaluable. **Prevent friendly-fire. (Optional) **Nations split players into larger teams. **Nations can declare other nations to be allies or enemies, further splitting players into even larger teams. **PVP can be turned on/off in wilderness, towns and worlds. (Optional) *Teleporting/Warping and Spawning (Optional) **Players can spawn to their town upon death. **Players can spawn to their town or a town that is within their nation/allied with their nation. COMMANDS *This list breaks each command down by word. Eg: /resident set perm {on/off}. *For resident commands, the add command would auto-match online players, while add+ requires exact spelling to choose offline players. *Just about every subcommand has it's own help menu. Use /resident set, or a similar cutoff, to show all the options for that command in-game. You can also use /resident set ?, you will probably need to use that in the case where a subcommand actually has a function by itself. Example: /town claim, and /town claim ? would show all it's subcommands. *The { } brackets are used to show variables, or what you need to fill in. The elipse ".." (or shortened elipse) is used to show that you can specify multiple things at once (like inviting 10 residents at once). *The {bleh/blah/bluh} is used to show that the input can be multiple words. *An empty bullet represents that the subcommand itself does something and will not show a help menu. Master List /towny */towny **- Shows basic towny commands. **? - Shows more towny commands. **map - Shows the towny map. **prices - Shows taxes/costs associated with running a town. **time - Shows time until next new-day (tax/upkeep collection.) **top ***money {all/resident/town/nation} - Shows top money-hoarders. ***residents {all/town/nation} - Shows top residents. ***land {all/resident/town} - Shows top land owners. **spy - Admin command to spy on all chat channels **universe - Shows full towny stats, resident/town/nation/world counts as well as townblocks claimed. **v - Shows towny version. **war ***stats ***scores /plot */plot **- Shows the /plot commands. **claim - Resident command to personally claims a plot that are for sale. ***auto - Resident command to personally claim an area of plots that are for sale, around the player typing the command. **unclaim - Resident command to unclaim personally owned plots. ***circle/rect - Resident command to unclaim personally owned plots in a circle or rectangle shape. ****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to unclaim. **{forsale/fs} - Set a plot for sale. ***circle/rect - Set a shape. ****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to set forsale. ***$$ - Cost of plot. ****circle/rect - Set a shape. *****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to set forsale. **{notforsale/nfs} - Set a plot to not be for sale. ***circle/rect - Set a shape. ****{# (radius around current position)} - Radius of the area to set notforsale. **perm - Shows the perm line of the plot in which the player stands. **set ***reset - Sets a shop/embassy/arena/wilds plot back to a normal plot. ***shop - Sets a plot to a shop plot. ***embassy - Sets a plot to an embassy plot. ***arena - Sets a plot to an arena plot. ***wilds - Sets a plot to a wilds plot. ***perm ****{on/off} - Edits the perm line of the single plot in which the player is standing. See here for details. ****{resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset - Resets the plot in which you stand to the default perm line of the /town or /resident screen (depending on if the plot is owned personally or by the town.) **toggle ***fire - Turn on/off firespread in the plot in which you stand. ***pvp - Turn on/off pvp in the plot in which you stand. ***explosion - Turn on/off explosions in the plot in which you stand. ***mob - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in the plot in which you stand. **clear - Command to remove list of block id's from a plot, used by a mayor on town-owned land, or by a plot-owner on their personal plots. /resident */resident **- Shows a player their resident screen. **? - Shows /res commands available. **{resident} - Shows a player another player's resident screen. **delete {resident} - Admin command that deletes a resident from the towny data folder's files. **friend ***add {resident} .. {resident} - Resident adds online player to their friends list. ***add+ {resident} .. {resident} - Resident adds offline player to their friends list. ***remove {resident} .. {resident} - Resident removes online player from their friends list. ***remove+ {resident} .. {resident} - Resident removes offline player from their friends list. ***clearlist - Removes all friends from a resident's friend list. **list - Lists residents in towny's data folder. **set ***mode ****map - Turns on map which refreshes when moving across plot borders. ****townclaim - Turns on mode where /town claim is automatically used when moving across plot borders. ****spy - Admins can turn on chat-channel spying. ****reset - This turns off all modes that are active. ***perm ****{on/off} - Edits the perm line on the resident screen. See here for details. ****{friend/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{friend/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset - This takes the perm line seen in the /resident screen and applies it to all plots personally owned by the player typing it. ***tax - Shows taxes a player pays. /town */town **- Shows a player their town's town screen. **? - Shows /town commands available. **{town} - Shows a player another town's town screen. **here - Shows you the town screen of the town in which you stand. **leave - Leaves a town. **list - Lists towns. **online - Shows players in your town which are online. **new ***{townname} - Creates new town. ***{townname} {mayor} - Admin command to create town. **add {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to add residents to your town. **kick {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to remove residents from your town. **assistant ***add {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to add assistants to your town. ***remove {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to remove assistants from your town. **spawn - Teleports you to your town's spawn. **spawn {town} - Teleports you to another town's spawn. **claim - Mayor command to claim the townblock in which you stand for your town. ***outpost - Claims an outpost for your town. ***{# (radius around current position)} - Claims an area of townblocks around you for your town. ***auto - Claims as many townblocks around you as is possible given money in townbank and available townblocks. **unclaim - Mayor command to unclaim the townblock in which you stand. ***all - Mayor command to unclaim all townblocks. ***{# (radius around current position)} - Command to unclaim an area of townblocks around you. **withdraw {$} - Removes money from town bank. **deposit {$} - Adds money from player to the town bank. **buy ***bonus {amount} - Buys available bonus townblocks. **delete {town name} - Admin/Mayor command to delete a town from towny's data folder's files. **outpost ***{# (where # equals the corresponding outpost's number)} - Teleports to an outpost. **set ***board {message} - Sets message seen by residents upon logging in. ***mayor {resident} - Mayor command to give mayor status to another resident. ***homeblock - Sets the homeblock of your town. ***spawn - Sets the town spawn, must be done inside the homeblock. ***name {name} - Change your town's name. ***outpost - Sets a townblock as an outpost. ***perm ****{on/off} - Edits the perm line on the town screen. See here for details. ****{resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset - This takes the perm line seen in the /town screen and applies it to all plots owned by the town. ***tag {upto4character} - Sets the town's tag, which is sometimes used on that chat line. ****clear - Clears the tag set for the town. ***taxes {$} - Sets taxes collected from each resident daily. Also sets percentage if taxpercent is toggled on. ***plottax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per plot that they own. ***plotprice {$} - Sets default cost of plot for the town. ***shopprice {$} - Sets default cost of a shopplot for the town. ***shoptax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per shopplot that they own. ***embassyprice {$} - Sets default cost of a embassy plot for the town. ***embassytax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per embassy plot that they own. **toggle ***explosion - Turn on/off explosions in town. ***fire - Turn on/off firespread in town. ***mobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in town. ***public - Turn on/off public /town spawning and the co-ordinates of the town's homeblock in the /town screen. ***pvp - Turn on/off pvp in town. ***taxpercent - Turn on/off taxing by percent/flatrate. ***open - Turn on/off public joining to your town. **join {townname} - Command to join a town that doesn't require invites. /nation */nation **- Shows a player their nation's nation screen. **? - Shows /nation commands. **list - Lists nations. **online - Shows players in your nation which are online. **{nation} - Shows a player the /nation screen of another nation. **leave - Mayor command to leave the nation they are a part of. **withdraw {$} - King command to remove money from the nation bank. **deposit {$} - King command to add money to the nation bank. **new ***{nationname} - Mayor command to create a nation. ***{nationname} {capitaltown} - Admin command to create a new nation, set capitol. **assistant ***add {resident} .. {resident} - King command to add assistants to your nation. ***remove {resident} .. {resident} - King command to remove assistants from your nation. **add {town} .. {town} - Invites/Adds a town to your nation. **kick {town} .. {town} - Removes a town from your nation. **delete {nation} - Deletes your nation. **ally ***add {nation} .. {nation} - Add a nation to your nation's ally list. ***remove {nation} .. {nation} - Removes a nation from your nation's ally list. **enemy ***add {nation} .. {nation} - Add a nation to your nation's enemy list. ***remove {nation} .. {nation} - Removes a nation from your nation's enemy list. **set ***king {resident} - King command to change the king of the nation. ***captial {town} - Sets the capitol and king of the nation. ***taxes {$} - Sets nationtax applied to the towns within the nation. ***name {name} - Sets the nation's name. ***title {name} {titlegoeshere} - King command to add a Title to a member of the nation. ***surname {name} {surnamegoeshere} - King command to add a Suffix to a member of the nation. ***tag {upto4character} - Sets the nation's tag, which is sometimes used on that chat line. ****clear - Clears the tag set for the nation. **toggle ***neutral - Sets whether your nation will pay daily to be neutral during towny war. /townyadmin */townyadmin **- Shows Memory, Threads, War status, Health regen setting, Time, Whether daily-timer/taxes are on. **? - Shows /ta commands. **town {town} ***add {resident} .. {resident} - Admin command to invite/add a resident to a town. ***remove {resident} .. {resident} - Admin command to remove a resident from a town. ***kick {resident} - Admin command to remove a resident from a town. ***rename {newname} - Admin command to rename a town. **nation ***{nationname} add {town} - Admin command to invite/add a town to a nation. ***{nationname} rename {newname} - Admin command to rename a nation. **reset **toggle ***war - Turn on/off towny war. ***neutral - Turn on/off a nation's ability to declare neutrality. ***debug - Turns on/off debug mode. ***devmode - Turns on/off special devmode for when towny's devs join your server to find a bug. ***withdraw - Turns on/off town/nation's ability to withdraw money from their town/nation banks. **set ***mayor ****{town} {resident} - Admin command to set a resident as mayor of a town. ****{town} npc - Admin command to set a town to have an npc mayor. **givebonus {town} {#} - Gives extra townblocks to a town. **reload - Reloads towny's config.yml. **backup - Creates a backup. **newday - Causes a new day to happen, this does not stop the next new day from happening when it was already scheduled. **unclaim ***rect {radius} - Admin command to unclaim an area. **tree - Shows lots of stuff. **purge {# as in days} - Deletes old residents. /townyworld */townyworld **- Shows world settings for the world in which you stand. **? - Shows /tw commands. **list - Lists worlds. **{world} - Show settings for world. **toggle ***claimable - Turn on/off whether mayors can claim townblocks in the world. ***usingtowny - Turn on/off whether towny is used in the world. ***pvp - Turn on/off pvp in the world. ***forcepvp - Turn on/off whether pvp is forced on in all towns in the world. ***explosion - Turn on/off whether explosions are on in the wilderness/towns in the world. ***fire - Turn on/off whether firespread is on in the wilderness/towns in the world. ***townmobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in towns in the world. ***worldmobs - Turn on/off the mobs listed in the world mobs in the world. ***revertunclaim - Turn on/off the revert on unclaim feature for that world. ***revertexpl - Turn on/off the reverting explosions in the wilderness feature for that world. **set ***wildname {name} - Sets name of the wilderness. ***wildperm {perm} .. {perm} - Deprecated. ***wildignore {id} .. {id} - Deprecated. ***usedefault - Deprecated. **regen - Regenerates the MC chunk in which back to the seed. **undo - Undoes /tw regen. Chat Commands */townychat reload - Reloads chatconfig.yml and channels.yml */townchat, /tc **Put in from of text to speak with members of your town only, or without text afterwards to enter the channel. */nationchat, /nc **Put in from of text to speak with members of your nation only, or without text afterwards to enter the channel. Category:Add-On